


[ Art 1] Mutant Emotions

by kadja83



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movies), crossover - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bobby Drake & Tony Stark, Charles Xavier & Tony Stark - Freeform, Erik Lehnsher, Family, Hank McCoy & Tony Stark, Jean Grey & Tony Stark - Freeform, Kitty Pryde Y Tony Stark, Logan & Tony Stark, M/M, Mutant! Tony Stark, Ororo Munroe - Storm & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark - Freeform, Scott Summers & Tony Stark, The Avengers Team & X-Men Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 18:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2159952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadja83/pseuds/kadja83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inpired in Mutant Emotions by Post U Later .. this fic is Awesome The Best Crossover of The Avengers and X-Men ... My Third FanArt FrostIron ... Created in Photoshop CS5</p>
            </blockquote>





	[ Art 1] Mutant Emotions

**[Mutant Emotions](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8983404/1/Mutant-Emotions) by Post U Later**

[ ](http://kadja10.deviantart.com/art/Cover-Mutant-Emotions-476493076?q=gallery%3Akadja10%2F45809243&qo=5)


End file.
